sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Limbo
It is where everything, and nothing, is possible. It is where raw chaos seethes. It is where the elements come to die. Limbo is a plane of pure chaos. Untended sections appear as a roiling soup of the four basic elements and all their combinations. Balls of fire, pockets of air, chunks of earth, and waves of water battle for ascendance until they in turn are overcome by yet another chaotic surge. However, landscapes similar to ones found on material planes drift through the miasma: bits of forest, meadow, ruined castles, and small islands. Limbo is inhabited by living natives. Most prominent of these are the githzerai and the slaadi. It has no layers--or if it does, the layers continually merge and part, each as chaotic as the next. Even the wisest sages would be hard-pressed to distinguish one from another. - Manual of the Planes Traits * Subjective Directional Gravity: The strength of gravity is the same as on material planes, but individuals choose in which direction it pulls. Limbo has no gravity for unattended objects, but attended ones share the subjective gravity of their owner. * Normal Time. * Infinite Size: Limbo goes on forever, though it has finite components (including big chunks of stabilized earth and githzerai monasteries and cities). * Highly Morphic: Limbo is continually changing, and keeping a particular area stable is difficult. A given area, unless magically stabilized somehow, can react to specific spells, sentient thought, or the force of will. Left alone, it continually changes. * Sporadic Element-Dominant: No one element constantly dominates Limbo. Each element (earth, air, fire, water) is dominant from time to time, and which one it is can change without warning. * No Energy-Dominant Traits. * Strongly Chaos-Aligned: Nonchaotic characters suffer a -2 penalty on all Charisma, Wisdom, and Intelligence-based checks. However, this trait disappears within the walls of githzerai monasteries (not cities). * Wild Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities in Limbo function in wildly different ways. They function normally within permanent structures or on permanently stabilized landscapes in Limbo. Features Limbo is filled with wonders beyond count. Random surges of elemental fire light the plane. Some are far off and visible only as a dim glow spreading through floating seas, while others are bright, too-close suns. The random boil if Limbo sometimes limits vision to nothing (inside an earth-dominant area, for example), but other times vision can stretch for miles through contiguous air-dominant areas. There is no day or night on Limbo. On the Server Rumor has it that there is a portal to a partially stable chunk of Limbo somewhere in the Bottle and Jug tavern. Reports are vague as to the exact terrain around the portal, which is to be expected from a plane like Limbo. The topography is always shifting, but there are a few constants. Most travelers report encountering hostile Slaad, and sometimes Githzerai hunting parties, along with terrain dominated by each of the four elements. There are a few partially stable rocks which house a Githzerai monastery which seems to float in the vicinity of the portal. The Githzerai in the monastery seem to be friendly, even if the hunting parties are not. The monastery supposedly maintains a stable portal back to Sigil, for the truly lost adventurer. Category:Outer Planes